A Reason
by Grace-san
Summary: Naruto just need wants a reason. SasuNaru Lemon. Remastered!


**A Reason**

"Hmm," Naruto dozily mumbled, while opening his eyes being met by an intense light. He shielded his eyes for a minute and waited for them to adjust. He looked around his room. Garbage lay messily around the can, but never strayed too far away from where Naruto _tried _to shot it in. A small pile of clothes was building up in the corner of his room. He looked at the picture of team 7 to his right, and then sat up finding no other places to move his gaze on. He yawned and scratched the back of his head slowly getting up from his bed. Once he put his left leg on the ground, he winced in pain. Then plopped down on his bed remember what had happened.

"_Hey look! It's the monster!" yelled a kid about a year older then Naruto._

"_Don't get near it or it might kill you!" one of his friends yelled, laughing harshly._

"_Don't coax it guys, it did it once. What if it decides to turn on us?" the girl softly said, hiding from view._

"_Let's just kill it now!" The first on screamed._

"_Yeah…let's do it." The other boy seconded his idea, giving Naruto an evil, malevolent smile._

_Naruto heard the noise of kunai being drawn. He didn't move, he just sat on the bench staring at the ground suppressing the sob that maliciously tried to escape his throat. Though, Naruto didn't let it come out. He felt a rock hit his head, then another, and another. Soon rocks relentlessly were pelting his body. He stood up and started to walk away, when, BAM. A kunai flew into Naruto's left leg. He stifled the need to scream out in pain and, putting chakra in his feet, he ran as fast as possible back to his little lonely apartment. He limped up the stairs and shoved open the door. "After all these years, no matter what I do, they all hate me. Every. Last. One. Of. Them."_

Naruto snapped back into the present and looked at the wound in his leg. It was deep. "That kid threw it has hard as he could. Pretty good," Naruto mused dryly. People saw Naruto as a happy person, and he was…most of the time. But even Naruto had moments when he could the feel the 'truth' of his existence sink in. He was unwanted. Naruto pulled off his pants and fumbled with a bandage, wrapping it around his leg. Naruto let out a sigh just to silence the eerie sounds of complete silence. His stood up and sang in his sing-song voice, "Ramen time!"

After eating his ramen, Naruto looked at the clock that hung on the wall. "Oh shit! I'm late!" Naruto stood up quickly, too quickly. His injured leg throbbed sending a jolt of pain through his body. He forced himself to ignore the pain and began scrambling out the door. He finally began to approach the big oak tree team 7 was meeting at today.

Sasuke was all ready there leaning against the tree with his eyes closed. Sakura looked at Naruto with a vain popping out of her head. "Ah. She's pissed…crap." Naruto thought a little afraid. Naruto slowly walked up to them, as if a child waiting for punishment.

"Naruto! What were you doing! You're late! You should rea-" Sakura started then was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Why were you limping?" Sasuke asked not even opening his eyes. Naruto's eyes got wide. He forgot to make sure he didn't limp! "Damn that stupid Uchiha, noticing everything." Sasuke opened his black coal eyes and gazed at Naruto. "Huh?" Naruto acted as if he didn't even notice it. "Oh, yeah. I was a little stiff. That's all." Naruto said plastering a grin on his face. "Hm." Sasuke said closing his eyes again. By now, Sakura was too focused on Sasuke to give Naruto a second thought.

That's when Kakashi popped out of smoke. "Hello." Kakashi said closing his book.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Sakura scolded. Naruto watched as the pink haired girl scolded their sensei. Naruto then moved his gaze to the Uchiha under the tree. He just stared fascinated, the light fluttered down between leaves hitting Sasuke's pale midnight skin. His dark hair, in contrast with the bright light, shine softly in the sunlight. He was…beautiful. Naruto shook his head as if that would cast away the thought. "Whatever, it doesn't matter," Naruto thought to himself. "I'm not supposed to think like that."

Little did he know, that very boy was watching him from little slits Sasuke always kept open when the blonde was close. He watched as Naruto stared at him and saw his expression soften. Then, he saw him shake his head and blink a few times, but still rested his gaze back on Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Naruto sun-kissed skin. "It looks so soft. If only I could touch his face." He looked at the cute boy standing in front of him. Of course, Sasuke also wanted to lick Naruto's skin and kiss it and caressing it in his pale fingers; sun against moon. He also wanted to plant his lips upon the blonde's rose petal lips. He wanted to taste Naruto's lips and tongue. Along with a few other places. But, above all, Sasuke was always entranced by Naruto's big ocean blue eyes. They were so…beautiful; he never wanted to look away. He wanted Naruto. And he would have him, he promised himself that.

Naruto, being the baka he sometimes was, shifted his weight to his left leg still staring at Sasuke, unable to look away, and then collapsed to the ground when his bum leg gave out on him. "Damn." Naruto muttered. His sudden fall had caused Sakura to turn around and look at Naruto and Sasuke to open his eyes all the way. "Naruto, what's wrong? Did you trip over yourself?" Sakura's voice was a little worried and a little annoyed.

Naruto sighed and decided it was better to stay on the ground so he wouldn't make a scene trying to get back up. "No, just the stiff leg." Naruto lied nervously, but not obviously.

Kakashi all ready looked like he knew, but said nothing. "Liar." Sasuke said in an accusing tone. His voice came out smooth and heavy. Amazing. Naruto could listen to his honey voice all day.

"Am not!" Naruto said. His voice came out sweet and innocent. Adorable. Sasuke could listen to his sweet voice all day.

"Stand up then." Sasuke said coolly, but unhappily. He knew it would cause the blonde pain. He hated causing Naruto pain. He had caused enough pain for Naruto.

Naruto swallowed nervously and said, "Fine, I will!" He put his right leg up so he looked like he was bowing, and then pulled his left leg up. "Slowly, slowly. Too fast, and you'll fall." he thought. But, to no avail. Naruto fell over to the side of his bum leg. "Stupid Sasuke-teme," Naruto said under his breath awaiting the harsh impact of the ground. But instead was surprised to find he landed into something much softer. He opened his eyes to see none other than Sasuke saving him for the impact of the cold, hard ground.

"Baka," Sasuke said. Naruto felt Sasuke's chest rumble softly, comfortingly, as his sweet honey voice poured out the soft insult. But Naruto quickly snapped away from the comfort of Sasuke's warm chest, with a little blush dusting his cheeks. He swallowed hard, wondering what the hell he was thinking. He took a deep breath and looked down. He waited for his sudden erratic heartbeat to slow.

The annoyed edge to Sakura's voice had faded and was replaced with only concern. "Naruto, are you hurt? What's wrong?"

Naruto smiled softly, he knew that in the end, at least someone cared a little. He sighed out loud and said, "I'm fine. I just got a little injury, no big deal. It will be gone soon." Sakura looked like she knew he was lying. "Of course she knows," Naruto thought, "She knows me."

"Here, let me look at it." Sakura said approaching Naruto.

"No, its fine! I swear!" Naruto said quickly, not wanting anyone to see.

"Well, then, I should be allowed to see." Sakura shot back with a smirk; she knew she had won.

Naruto just sat there, silent. He was cornered, and he knew it. "Fine, if you won't, I will." Sakura sighed. She started to push up the blonde's left pant leg.

Naruto sighed, "All right, if you must, I'll do it." Naruto rolled up his pant leg, receiving a small nod from Sakura.

As he reached the wound. Sakura's eyes got wide and she sucked in a surprised breath. It was started to bleed through the bandage. "Great, now they'll ask." Naruto thought unhappily, "And I really don't feel like explain this one."

Sakura took a deep breath and started to unravel the bandage of his wound occasionally brushing the inside of Naruto's thigh.

Sasuke was not that surprised to see the injury but slightly surprised how bad it was. He'd kill the bastard that caused Naruto pain. Naruto was the most pure and honest person he knew, and he'd be damned if someone got away with hurting him.

But, Sasuke was also infuriated to see the pink haired fan girl touch Naruto. Especially so high up on the inside of his thigh! "Don't touch him!" Sasuke growled in his head, livid. "Stop touching him!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura in his head, which translated to an icy glare aimed her way. "Stop touching MY Naruto!" Sasuke thought possessively.

Yes, Naruto was his. Anyone who touched him was going to suffer the discrete wrath of Sasuke. But it would only be discrete until Sasuke claimed Naruto himself and Naruto knew he belonged to Sasuke, and Sasuke alone.

Naruto stared at the beautiful Uchiha confused. Was he glaring…at Sakura? Naruto sat bewildered. Yet, he couldn't stop staring at Sasuke's eyes. Glaring or not, his beautiful coal black eyes seemed to be able to pierce your soul. Naruto easily could fall in those eyes. But, suddenly, Naruto felt the cold air touch his wound and he groaned involuntarily, whipping his head up.

"Naruto!" Sakura said blushing. Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked at Naruto for a second, then back at Sakura, his glare intensified. But he made a mental note "Naruto is sensitive on the inside of his upper thighs."

Naruto looked up at the girl a little confused at first. Sasuke almost had smile at his confused innocence. Then realization hit his eyes and said, "No, it wasn't THAT. It was the...scratch." Sakura looked down and her eyes got wider. The cut was deep; deeper than anyone has even guessed. "Where's that damned Kyubi when you need him?" Naruto said lightly. Getting no response, Naruto turned to look at Sasuke again.

She instantly put chakra in her hands causing them to glow green as she started to heal Naruto's wound. Sasuke was torn; Sakura was healing his Naruto, but she was also touching him.

As she healed the wound, Sasuke turned his glare on Naruto, who at that point, was still watching Sasuke. "Why didn't he say anything?" Sasuke thought, "Who did this to Naruto, who did this to MY Naruto?!" Naruto was helpless as he held Sasuke intense glare.

Soon enough Sakura had done as much as she could. The wound was healed for the most part. She whipped the sweat off her over-sized brow and sighed. "You should be fine by tomorrow, thanks to the Kyubi. But, Naruto, what exactly happened?" Sakura asked warily.

Ah. The question he dreads. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "I tripped and fell on a knife and it kinda of stabbed me." Naruto said lightly as possible, wondering if his lie was accepted.

But Sasuke could he the pain in Naruto's eyes. He could see the mask. He was going to find out who did this to his Naruto and tear them apart.

"Well, just be more careful, k?" Sakura said seeming satisfied with the answer she got. Naruto nodded, almost sad she didn't see through the false story.

"Sasuke, take Naruto home. Sakura, you go home. No training today." said Kakashi after his long silence.

Sasuke and Sakura both nodded and said, "Hia." But Naruto, being Naruto didn't like this. "But I'm fine! Let's train! I'll be just fine!"

"No, I don't want to hear it! Go!" Kakashi ordered before disappearing.

Naruto sighed as Sasuke walked over to where Naruto sat and looked down at him, watching him pout. "Why does he have to be so damn cute?!" Sasuke thought to himself, wanting desperately to kiss Naruto's pout. "Let's go." Sasuke picked Naruto up bridal style.

"Hey! Wait! What are you doing?" Naruto asked squirming to get free of the other boy's tight grip but failing.

"Taking you home, of course," Sasuke reply looking down at the dobe in his arms. His dobe that was still pouting with lips just begging to be kissed.

Naruto blushed feeling Sasuke's breath wash over his face and the deep rumble in his chest as he talked. It took all his will power to not leaning into Sasuke's warm inviting chest. So he stared into the raven-haired teens black coal eyes. "They just seemed to suck you in…" Naruto thought.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto and his ocean blue eyes as they light shimmered in the sunlight. Sasuke saw the pink tint on Naruto's face and smirked. "Damn Naruto always is cute, but that innocent blush makes him even more fuckable." Sasuke thought as he strained himself not to attack the boy in his arms with his pent up affection.

Naruto tried hard to resist touching Sasuke's face. He wanted to so much; too damn much. His hand tingled as if telling him to do it. Naruto stared for another minute and neither moved.

Naruto watched Sasuke's eyes gleam softly. There was a soft wanting in his eyes, his amazing perfect eyes. Naruto lost control over his body and all thoughts he had were discarded as he reached up to touch Sasuke's pale face.

His hand connected with his moon light skin and a strange feeling ran down Naruto's spine. I was like a chill, but it made him feel warm. He watched as the other boy leaned his check into Naruto hand. Naruto saw a strained expression in Sasuke's eyes and waited. For what though, Naruto wasn't sure.

Sasuke loved the feeling of Naruto warm touch upon his face. He brought Naruto closer to his face and Sasuke slowly leaned down closer to Naruto's face, giving Naruto time to reject him. No matter how painful, Sasuke would not hurt Naruto.

He breathed once on Naruto's lips and saw Naruto blush even more. Naruto part his lips slightly and that pushed Sasuke over the limit. He pressed his lips upon the blond boy he held. Naruto's lips were soft and warm; they were so much better then Sasuke had ever imagined.

Naruto eyes open wide at first, shocked. But then he melted into the kiss. He kissed the raven boy back, wrapping his arms around d Sasuke's neck.

Feeling Naruto accept him, Sasuke let his affection towards the boy spill over. He kissed the blonde boy with more force then he thought possible and started to nibble at Naruto's bottom lip pleading for entrance. The blonde moaned a very soft innocent moan. Such a sweet, pure thing made Sasuke want to groan himself.

Naruto opened his mouth and allowed Sasuke to invade his mouth. One taste of the inside of Naruto's mouth and Sasuke was addicted. He wanted more. Naruto tasted so good to Sasuke, he tasted sweet and innocent but there was something enticing about it, something that Sasuke craved. Sasuke, reluctantly, pulled his mouth away from Naruto's.

"My house?" Naruto questioned without taking his eyes off the raven-haired boy.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"What?" Naruto pouted that pout Sasuke loved, "Why not?"

Sasuke smirked, "My house." Sasuke said control in his voice as he softly kissed that pout.

Sasuke set Naruto down carefully on his large bed, then attacked those lovely lips he craved with his hands holding Naruto's waist. Naruto's arms had weaved their way around Sasuke's neck and he had intertwined his fingers in Sasuke's soft dark hair.

Sasuke's tongue explored every part of Naruto's mouth, memorizing it, loving it. Naruto moaned into the kiss and Sasuke swallowed the beautiful sound, cherishing it. Naruto gently began to suck on Sasuke's tongue, getting a soft moan in return.

Sasuke pulled away only to hear a whimper escape Naruto's lips from the loss of Sasuke's lips. Sasuke felt the blood rush downward at the small sound.

Sasuke mercilessly attacked Naruto's neck. Until he found just that right spot and Naruto moaned as his breath picked up. Sasuke continued biting that spot until a red mark was left on the spot, marking he was Sasuke's, and also earning moans from Naruto.

Sasuke started moving down Naruto's neck. He growled when he reached his shirt, "In the way," he growled ripping it off. He quickly attacked the new exposed sun-kissed skin. He sent a trail of kisses down Naruto's chest, settling on Naruto's right nipple. He started biting down on the sensitive pink nipple. Naruto moaned, "Sa-sasuke."

Naruto started to grind his erection against Sasuke's own growing hard on. "Nghh" Naruto moaned at the friction the fabric caused and began to pant. As did Sasuke.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's shirt off and tossed it on the ground somewhere. Naruto's hands roamed Sasuke's exposed chest. Sasuke grunted as Naruto started pinching his nipples softly.

Sasuke slowly brought his mouth back to Naruto's and gave him a passionate kiss.

This time, Naruto broke the kiss. He brought he mouth to Sasuke's ear and whispered, "Please fuck me." Then bit his earlobe, grinding into Sasuke even harder.

Sasuke, no longer able to hold onto his control, ripped Naruto's pants off his body. He slowly rubbed the throbbing member hidden by the thin fabric of Naruto's boxers.

Naruto panted and moaned, writhing with pleasure beneath him as Sasuke watched Naruto's pleasure play out on his face, in his eyes.

Sasuke's mouth trail kisses down Naruto's stomach. Sasuke got closer and closer to Naruto's erect member and slowly began removing Naruto's boxers. He slowly rubbed Naruto inner thighs. Naruto moaned loudly and shivered lightly. With that Sasuke ran his tongue over Naruto's slit, smearing Naruto's pre-cum over his lips. Naruto groaned. Sasuke loved this reaction from the blond and slowly started to take Naruto in his mouth.

"Ah! Sa-sasuke!" Naruto moaned as his eyes shot open as a warm heat began to engulf him. Naruto started to buck hips into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke held down Naruto's hips and continue to slowly torment Naruto by going as slow pace as possible, for Sasuke; who was more than ready to take all of Naruto in his mouth.

Once Sasuke had Naruto's full length in his mouth, he began to bob his head, up and down. Slowly at first, then moving faster and faster. "Mm. S-sasuke. I'm g-going to cum." Sasuke brought his mouth down upon Naruto. Sasuke could feel the pressure build in Naruto and slowly ran his tongue up his length, finishing him. "SASUKE!" Naruto yelled in ecstasy. He pulled his mouth off of Naruto's member tasting him and loving it.

Sasuke smirked and brought three fingers to Naruto's lips, "Suck," He commanded his uke softly. Naruto complied and sucked on Sasuke fingers, twirling his tongue around then as if they were the real thing. Sasuke moaned from the simple idea. He pulled his fingers out of Naruto's mouth, as hard as ever. He put one finger in Naruto. Naruto moaned, "Mhh…" Sasuke shoved in the second finger and started doing scissor motions. "Ah! I-it…hurts!" Naruto whimpered.

"I know," Sasuke whispered huskily listening intently to Naruto's moans. Naruto nodded and the third finger penetrated Naruto's entrance. Naruto sucked in a sharp breath. He moaned and screamed of pain and pleasure. Sasuke kissed away tears building up in Naruto's eyes, whispering sweet nothings. Sasuke pulled them out and slid them back into his tight entrance.

Sasuke began to build a rhythm as Naruto slowly got hard again. Sasuke continued thrusting his fingers until he touched something inside Naruto that sent blinding white-hot pleasure down his spine. "Ahhh!!! S-SASUKE!!!" Naruto screamed at the unexpected burst of pleasure."Ahh…sa-ah…sasuke…?" Naruto whimpered.

"Yes, my pet." Sasuke replied in his sexy husky, honey voice.

"I want you in me…now." Naruto said quickly and hungrily.

Sasuke smirked, he liked this. He pulled his fingers out and shoved them back in hitting that sweet bundles on nervous that caused Naruto to scream his name in just the right way. "SAAAASUKE!!! Get in me!" Naruto begged while screaming. Sasuke's member burned and pulsed for Naruto, but held back.

Then, Naruto suddenly put on a pleading expression. "Sasuke…please…"

Sasuke's heart hammered in his chest. He couldn't hold out any longer. He pulled his fingers out of Naruto's entrance and placed his own length at his uke's entrance. He slowly moved in, "AHHHHHHHHH! NGGGHHHH!" Only half way in and Naruto was all ready screaming and moaning so loud someone must have heard. But that didn't stop Sasuke; Sasuke, who was enticed by those moans, captivated by his screams.

Once his lover seemed to adjust he pushed in further, until his full length was inside Naruto. "Ah! You're so tight, Naruto. You feel so good." Sasuke purred licking Naruto tears away once again. He pulled out and pushed back in hitting Naruto's prostate dead-on. "S-S-SASKUE!!!!!" Naruto screamed at the intense white-hot pleasure coursing through his veins.

"H-harder…" Naruto pleaded. Sasuke pulled out almost all the way then stopped and slammed back into Naruto. Sasuke found a rhythm and continued trusting in Naruto. Naruto moved his hips along with Sasuke's rhythm. "S-sasuke…I'm… I'm gonna…ngh…come." Sasuke smirked and started stroking Naruto's length. Petting it, and then pumping it. "Ah. No. SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as warm white liquid began to cover Sasuke hand and stomach. Naruto's insides clenched around Sasuke, so with one last thrust, Sasuke came inside of Naruto, Naruto's body devouring his seed.

Sasuke collapsed next to Naruto completely exhausted like his lover. Naruto moved closer to Sasuke and cuddled his head in to crock of his neck and listened to him breath. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his lover. Sasuke started to softly whisper in Naruto's ear, "Don't worry Naruto. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

"You knew?" Naruto asked breathless.

"Of course I did dobe." Sasuke responded.

"But why-" Naruto was cut off.

"I love you, my pet." Sasuke whispered.

"I love you too." Naruto whispered back.

Naruto slowly drifted to sleep in his lover arms.

The next morning:

Sasuke and Naruto walked up to the oak tree where they would meet the rest of the team. Sasuke smirked as wide as ever, and Naruto with his pout as he limped across the field.

"Naruto, did you hurt yourself again?" Sakura asked pursing her lips.

"Not me…" Naruto aimed his adorable glare at Sasuke. Sasuke just smirked wider.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, lost.

And to this day Naruto has never felt the 'truth' about his existence. He knows that he was one person at least. And he knew this, for sure.


End file.
